


The Fragment Without a Name

by Lirianis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: The first time is an accident. The second time is sheer chance. In time they reach an equilibrium.





	The Fragment Without a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El fragmento sin nombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836493) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis). 

> Originally published in 2012 (in Spanish) in Espanonimeme's fic meme for the prompt: "OT3 The fandom doesn't matter, I just want a little bit of love for threesomes in this meme."
> 
> Published in AO3 and translated in 2019 with minimal corrections.

The first time is an accident.

John wakes up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and decides to make himself a cup of tea. On his way to the kitchen he hears a suspicious moan that makes him turn towards Sherlock's room wondering what sort of trouble his friend might have managed to stir up at such an ungodly hour.

Sherlock's door is ajar and John nudges it lightly with his foot so he can see inside the room. For a moment he thinks that Sherlock is grappling with an intruder on his bed, but then he realizes that both men are naked and his mind supplies the obvious deduction.

Before John can make a hasty exit Sherlock looks at him in the eye and announces with humour:

"It seems we have a visitor, Lestrade."

The inspector turns, startled, and tries to babble some sort of excuse before Sherlock grabs him by the neck and reels him into the most erotic kiss John has ever witnessed.

When Sherlock invites him in and Greg doesn't complain, John forgets completely about that tea he was going to make.

*

The second time is sheer chance.

John is waiting for his date at a pub when she sends him a text informing him that something came up and she won't be able to meet with him after all. John is tired after a hard day of chasing down a kidnapper, so instead of trying his luck with one of the women in the pub he decides to walk home.

When he unlocks the door to the flat and the first thing he sees is Sherlock's pale hands running over Greg's darker skin, John wonders what he might have done to deserve such torture.

In the month since he slept with them John hasn't stopped thinking about the incident, but since neither of them have said a word about it he assumed that it was a one night stand, an experiment which doesn't need to be repeated.

In that instant Sherlock lifts his head and Greg turns around to look at him. Both of them stretch their arms towards John as if it was a well-rehearsed choreography and he can't ignore them.

*

In time they reach an equilibrium.

John knows that if he has plans for the nights after they solve a case he should cancel them, because Greg will invariably pay them a visit as soon as he's done with the paperwork and the three of them will end up in bed.

Occasionally, when there is a stretch of time without any interesting cases and Sherlock becomes unbearable, John will text Greg and together they'll calm him down and make him docile via orgasms.

When John has a bad time with his nightmares and psychosomatic limp he knows that at some point of the night the other two men will sneak into his bed to keep him company and distract him.

This thing that has developed between the three of them seems to have just one rule: never speak about it.

*

After the incident with Moriarty everything changes.

John shuts himself away in the flat he can only afford thanks to Sherlock's life insurance and refuses to see anyone. His last therapy attempt is a disaster and the only thing stopping him from ending it all is the ridiculous notion that Sherlock is still alive and will come back home sooner or later.

One night he wakes up to the sound of somebody trying to pick the lock to the flat. He doubts it will be one of Mycroft's men, not after what he did to the last one, but John has made far too many enemies assisting Sherlock to let his guard down.

Gun in hand, John walks downstairs and reaches the door right as the intruder manages to open it.

"What the hell?! Put that thing down right now!" Greg shouts as soon as he realizes he is being held at gun point.

John is about to tell him where he can shove his commands when he takes a good look at the inspector and stops dead in his tracks. Greg is pale and thin, his eyes are red and he looks as if he hasn't had a proper night's rest in months.

John lowers the gun without a word and drags Greg into his bedroom.

*

Three years later John's dreams become real.

In the three years since Sherlock's death John and Greg have rebuilt their lives. Greg has moved into Baker Street with him and everybody knows they're together.

In the beginning it's hard being just two. Sherlock's absence is an almost tangible presence that slips between them in bed chilling them to the bone and constantly reminding them that they will never be whole. However, little by little, they get used to preparing just two mugs of tea in the morning, to opening the cabinets and the fridge without having to worry about finding body parts or dangerous experiments.

In those three years Greg and John only enter Sherlock's room once, and they only stay in there long enough to make sure that there are no dangerous substances or decomposing items to clean out. That night they passionately make love and both pretend not to see the tears in each other's eyes.

Time passes and their wounds begin to heal. Greg's divorce is finally completed and, driven by the terror he feels every time the anniversary of Sherlock's death looms near, John proposes to him.

Everything seems to be going as well as it can be, so John isn't too shocked when one morning he wakes up to the sound of breaking glass. It was obvious that something was bound to happen.

Feeling a certain amount of déjà vu John takes his gun from the nightstand and carefully descends the stairs. When he reaches the living room and finds his fiancé lying unconscious in the arms of a supposedly dead man, John fears for his sanity.

"Don't be ridiculous. You may have some issues, but hallucinations have never been part of it," says the ghost as he lays Greg down on the couch.

"Sherlock?"

The detective rolls his eyes and takes a breath, but before he can open his mouth and insult him again John punches him in the face.

*

When John opens his eyes the first thing he sees is his husband and Sherlock kissing. John isn't jealous, isn't confused. In fact, if somebody were to ask him, John would say that there is no lovelier sight in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the lack of lemon won't disappoint you too much, OP.


End file.
